Blind Love
by Mistress-Of-Lust
Summary: Even though Jacob already has an imprint, Leah and Jacob can't help their feelings for each other, until Ness is finally old enough to change everything between Leah and Jacob. Can Leah get Jacob back or has she lost him forever? Lemons present!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love**

**A/N:**** This is my every first story! I'm excited and I hope you all enjoy! Jacob and Leah pairing x**

"I told you, I didn't want to join your silly pack in the first place," I growled towards Jacob.

Jacob grunted before shifted his head in the opposite direction. "If you want to join Sam's pack, then you'll free to leave!"

I rolled my eyes before pushing myself away from the wall. I honestly didn't really want to leave Jacob's pack but sometimes, he gave me no other choice. The rift between between us was getting wider each and every day since the whole argument about Ness.

"Get your crap from my house." Jacob spat from behind it.

"Don't worry! Wouldn't want you to be put out on my account!" I yelled back.

I stormed ahead to his house and swung open the door, with a little more force than I needed to. I didn't say hello to anyone sitting around in the living room, I just headed for my bedroom.

Old bedroom, I should say now.

I randonly grabbed any bag I could find, and begun shoving my clothing in. Once the bag was full, I went for my little travel suitcase, flung it open and begun throwing all my other belongings.

I took a step back and looked around the now most empty room. All the drawers were hanging open with nothing but air in them. The wardrobe looked like it had been raided by robbers. All my little things had disappeard from their little places on the shelfs. I even managed to pack all my books with them fitting perfectly.

As I rotated around the bedroom, my eyes darted towards the TV. I knew it wasn't mine, but neither was the toothbrush Jacob lent me but I knew I could keep that, so maybe I could...

No, Leah, petty theft was not the answer in this situation.

Actually, you know what? I think I will keep the TV. I dashed around to the TV, unplugged it and picked it up. Luckily, it was one of these new skinny light TV, so it made it a whole lot easier me cramming it in a bag.

When I had all my belongings together, I picked up the bags and headed out.

"Where you going, Leah?" Sam asked, turning in my direction.

I shrugged. "No where you need to concern yourself with."

As, I got to the front door, I shuffled my bags to one hand so I could open the door.

"Leah, I got it." Sam rushed in, pushing me out of the way so he could open the door.

"Thanks." I said without looking up towards Sam.

"Leah, what happened?" Sam shouted after me, as I waddled down the stairs with everything.

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>I like living by myself. In fact, I prefer it.<p>

I sighed and I looked around my little hut, taking in my hand work. I had always known about this place, it just in centre of no where. I had hung blankets around the walls to try and keep some of the heat in. Well, if there was any heat in the first place.

I placed all my belongings on the scrappy table that was in the centre of the room. I felt a pang of sadness and I looked at the TV and realised that I didn't have any power to run it.

"This is cosy."

At the sound of this voice, I jumped and let out a scream. "Arghh!"

As I turned around, I gave Jacob a glare of pure hatred.

"I didn't invite you in," I quipped.

Jacob just smirked and folded his arms. "Sorry, I must have just missed the door man."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his smart arse comments.

"You left."

"You told me too."

"I didn't mean it."

"You never mean anything, Jacob."

Jacob looked at me silently before speaking, "I do. You know what I said made sense, Le."

I slowly shut my eyes, not wanting to hear anymore of Jacob pishposh.

"OK, Jacob. You can leave now."

"No."

"No?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving without saying that I wanted to say before you got mad and ran away."

I was gob smacked. I just stood there, looking at him with wide eyes.

"There is nothing more to say. Your imprint is Ness. End of our relationship."

Jacob tiltied his head slowly. "Not even a friendship?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"I'm not friends with Sam either. You know me, Jacob. I don't play favourites."

"We were never like you and Sam, Le."

I scoffed. As I recalled, Jacob didn't complain when we would cuddle together watching films or when he would cheekily kiss me. Deep down, I knew me and Jacob weren't any thing like me and Sam but even though that, it didnt hurt any less whenever his eyes lit up when he spoke about Ness. I suppose I was jealous of a baby. After all, she got Jacob.

"Yeah, OK. Well, goodbye now!" I said, turning back around to the table.

The thing about werewolfs is that there very much silent. So when I felt Jacob's arms around me, I couldn't help but mould in to them like I was made to be there.

"Jake..." I whispered.

His breath tickled my face. "Le, I've missed you."

I shut my eyes and let out a breath. Jacob slowly turned me around, placed his hands on my waist and kissed me.

It was simply heaven.

I pulled away, feeling breathless and giddy. He rested his forehead on mine.

"You're lucky I didnt't report you to the poilce," he chuckled, brushing his hand along my cheek.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You stole my TV."

I laughed. "Oh yeah!"

"Give it back, otherwise I'll have to punish you." He winked.

I leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. With my lips still lingering on his, I said, "Looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry to those who thought Sam was living with Jacob. He doesn't. Sam was there with the rest of the guys and I forgot to mention it. My bad. A massive thanks to **That-Girl-Han** for helping me edit this chapter. Love you, Hanny.

Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!

We woke up on the hard floor cramped and cold. I was nestled in Jacob arms. Right where I belong. I snuggled closer in to his side, wrapping my arm over his stomach. I smiled to myself as he laced his fingers with mine.

"Good morning," he mumbled, his breath in my hair.

"Hi," I smiled to myself as I shifted closer.

"Are you going to move back or is this to be your permanent residence?"

"Depends, how often are you going to visit me?"

"Mmm," Jacob kissed the top of my head, "If we do this then I might make it a regular visit."

I must of fell back to sleep because next thing I knew was getting dark and I heard a knock at the door . When I turned over, Jacob was no longer lying beside me. All that was there was the my clothes folded up neatly.

I wrapped myself in a sheet and hurried to the door. I swung it open.

"Hello – oh, Emily. What do you want?" I asked.

"Look," She began, "I know what's been going on between you and Jacob. It can't continue, he's imprinted."

"What the fuck, Emily? How dare you come to my house and tell me who I can and cannot mingle with. At any rate, I wouldn't take any advice from you."

"Leah," Emily sighed heavily, "It's not right, it -"

"I'll tell you what's not right. The fact that you stole the love of my life. Thats not right. You had the choice to walk away from Sam and not follow his imprint with any more than a friendship, but no you didn't. So back the fuck off before I rip the other side of your face!" I spat before I slammed the door in her face.

I knew it was too far but sometimes I couldn't hold it in. Everyone made me so mad! Especially with their opinions about mine and Jacobs relationship. As far as I was concerned, Ness didn't need his love right now, so there isn't a problem.

I changed in to my clothes and headed out to Jacobs. When I got there, I lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Called Jacobs voice.

I opened it slightly and walked in. Jacob was standing at the cooker making some pancakes.

"Oooh, they smell lovely," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his wasit and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned at me, "I hoped you'd come over, actually."

I released my grasp on him and stood against the counter beside him. "Whys that?"

Jacob grinned. "Oh, you know." He winked as he put the pancakes on the plate.

He grabbed a couple of knife and forks and headed towards the dining table.

"Where's Quil and Embry today?" I asked looking around, noticing the quietness of the place.

"Gone to some music festival." Jacob shrugged as he sat down on the table. "C'mon, there getting cold."

I sat down besides and tucked in. "Hmm, these are great." I managed to say with my mouth near full.

Jacob couldn't reply because the amount he had shoved in his face so he just nodded. After we finished the pancakes, Jacob put the plates in the dishwasher, grabbed us a drink and came to sit down again.

"Sam phoned just before you arrived."

"Hmm? That's lovely." I said, secretly panicking that Emily had told him about our little chat earlier.

Jacob sighed heavily. " Apparently, he caught wind of something you said to Emily and is coming over to talk about it."

I slapped my hand on the table. "Why? He isn't in this pack, the last time I checked! What I said to Emily was none of his business."

Jacob paused. "He's real upset, Le."

I semi shrugged. "Well, nothing I can do about that."

"Talk to her ,"Jacob said.

"Why? She shouldn't interfere with us. It's nothing to do with her what we get up to." I snapped.

"Well it kinda is, she is just looking out for the pack and you know she doesn't want to see you get hurt when Ness gets older and finds out about me, Le. Just talk to her please, they will be here soon." Jacob leaned over to kiss me. I flinched away.

"Fine."

As fate would have it, as I sat back in my chair was crossed my arms, a light knock was at the door before it swung open and the other pack waltz in as if they lived here. Sam as usual had a thunder face.

"Jacob," He nodded before turning to me, "You got a fucking problem with Emily? You take it out on me, don't be a complete asshole to her, Leah. Or next time, I won't be so forgiving!"

Typical Sam. Always storming in guy blazing. It wouldn't matter to Sam if Emily had started it first, it's always be my fault. Always.

"We're not just here to have a go at you. We need to talk to you about something. Jacob knows why we are here." Paul gave him a meaningful glance before taking a seat around the table.

Sam and Jared took the last two seats before remaining silent for a couple of moments.

"What is it?" I asked sourly, not wanting to even look at them let alone talk to them.

"We found a body." Sam said.

I hitched up eyebrow."Okay... If you don't mind, i'll be leaving now." I pushed the chair with the back of my legs before Sam raised his hand at me.

"Seth found it."

I froze. Seth? "Where is he?" I gave Sam a hard look.

"He's safe. He's with Emily and Sue. Seth is a bit shaken up by it."

"What state was the body in?" Jacob spoke up.

"It was drained of blood. Nothing but skin and bones, like she had bee there for months. But Charlie found the girl - she went missing two weeks ago. She is only sixteen." Sam said grimly.

Before I could even reply Sams phone began to buzz. He whipped it up to his ear and spoke in hush tones.

"We have a problem. A wounded man is at Sues." Sam rushed before storming out with Paul and Jared.

I gave Jacob a quick look before I rushed after them. We all shifted once we were in the woods and ran to my mums. We got there fairly quickly. When we did, a familiar car was parked outside. Cullens.

We headed on it where mum was leaning against the wall watching Carlise work on the man laying in the sofa.

"What's happened?" I asked my mum once I was closer.

She shrugged. "He just burst through then just collapsed on the floor."

Carlise finished working on him then came over to where we were all gathered. "He should be fine after some rest. Change his bandages every four hours. If he looks like he is starting to burn up, call me straight away. I don't want him to become infected."

"Thanks, I will." Mum nodded.

Carlise nodded his goodbyes before taking his leave. I just looked at the man laying on the sofa, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. His broad chest moved gently up and down with every breath he took. His black shabby hair looked tousled and spread against the pillow. I did have to admit, this mystery man was absolutely gorgeous. He looked perfect in every way.

I watched Emily and Sam embraced and kiss in the corner of my eye. Urgh, It was nearly enough to make my stomach turn. Thankfully, everyone left soon after when Sam and Emily went home. Just me, mum, Seth and Jacob just stayed to look after the man.

While Mum was making some cookies with the boys, I couldn't help but keep my eyes glues to him. Even when Jacob shoved cookies under my nose, all I was focusing on with the man.

Suddenly, hes body began to twitch and tremble. I jumped off my chair and headed over to him. Sweat began to puddle on his forehead and on his chest.

I gently tapped his arm. "Hello?"

He's eyes snapped open.

I couldn't look away from his eyes.

Then I had the exploding sensation through my body. This was my imprint.


End file.
